Wet-laid boards normally have a substantially two-dimensional orientation of fibers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,156, issued to C. H. Schuttler on Aug. 7, 1934, discloses a batch-type process wherein a fibrous slurry is placed in "settling cans". The passage in column 2, lines 33-53, discusses "the stratified formation of the fibers" and "the horizontal disposition of the fibrous material". As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,433, issued to F. H. Hollenberg, Jr. on Mar. 31, 1953, discloses a continuous process using a revolving screen or Fourdrinier machine. The passage in column 7, lines 2-8, points out that "in water-laid webs, the major portion of the fibers therein are oriented in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of the web or sheet".
Rock wool growing slabs and blocks are marketed by Grodania A/S of Denmark under the trademark "Grodan". Rock wool and slag wool are generally laminar, or mostly two-dimensional in orientation of fibers.